The present invention relates to a winding device and a flying toy ornithopter device which employs the winding device.
The present invention relates to a winding device and a flying toy ornithopter device which employs the winding device. The flying toy ornithopter comprises a hollow body which simulates the appearance of a bird, insect or flying machine. A pair of wings are provided which oscillate, the wings are powered by the stored energy of a wound rubber band. One end of the rubber band is connected to a hook mounted in the tail of the hollow body, the other end of the rubber band is mounted to a winding device mounted near the head of the hollow body. The winding device comprises a frame which has a generally oval shape and conforms to the cross-sectional of the hollow body to mount therein, a central annular bore and a pair of lugs located at the periphery of the frame to which the wings are attached; a pin projects from the frame toward the front of the hollow body for the attachment of a locking lever.